let's (not) fall in love
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, di antara senja dan lab kimia. [ selamat bulan btc! ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, implied **prompt no #5**

 **Note:** karena tahun ini saya nggak bisa jadi peserta, tapi kekeuh pengin nyumbang, jadi fik ini murni dibuat hanya untuk meramaikan acaranya dan bukan untuk diikutkan dalam entri BTC 2016

* * *

 **.**

 _ **let's (not) fall in love**_

 **.**

* * *

 **i.**

 _"Let's not fall in love."_

Yang pertama terucap di antara resonansi pendingin di kelas, derit meja yang tergeser, dan netra-netra yang saling menatap dengan angkuh. Ada senyum sinis di balik kurva kecil yang dibentuk si gadis, dengan mata menantang dan tangan-tangan menggenggam erat pinggiran tali tas ranselnya yang merah muda.

"Ingat itu, ya, Sasuke. Jangan jatuh cinta. Kita akan terus jadi musuh."

Dan Sasuke akan mengingatnya bertahun-tahun (atau bahkan selamanya) kemudian. Masih pada _emerald_ yang sejernih giok, linear bibir yang melengkung indah, juga senyum tulus yang bersembunyi. Ia tak suka anak perempuan, dan baginya, Sakura sama saja. Mendekatinya dengan kemungkinan menarik perhatian, walau dengan sarkasme di bibir. Hanya—yang berbeda adalah Sakura punya otak di atas rata-rata, di mana menjadi satu poin sehingga gadis itu bisa dengan mudahnya menantang tepat di mata; _Aku akan mengalahkanmu semester ini, ya, Sasuke. Aku yang akan dapat undangan Konoha University. Jadi, jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada musuhmu ini._

Dan Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain merotasi netra, menahan dengus, dan menarik tas hingga tersampir di punggung. Ada derit pintu dibuka yang tersisa, dan Sakura tak akan mengejar. Maka dari itu, Sasuke tak berhenti. Dia tak akan pernah berhenti.

Esoknya gadis itu datang dengan _emerald_ yang lebih nyalang. Ikut mendengus sebagaimana ketika ia mendengusi gadis itu di mukanya, dan merebut posisi Sasuke untuk duduk di depan meja guru. Di jam pelajaran ia berusaha aktif menjawab pertanyaan, mengangkat tangan pertama kali di kuis-kuis tambahan, menawarkan diri menjadi notulen untuk menulis di papan. Dan bagi Sasuke, itu cara yang murahan untuk menarik perhatiannya, sebab ia akan memilih menenggalamkan wajah di lipatan tangan, atau mengatensi jendela luar, memejam ketika angin-angin mengembus di sampingnya; ia tak peduli.

Tak pernah peduli walau nyatanya ucapan pertama gadis itu masih akan terus-menerus terngiang di telinganya. Melesap seperti ada dan tiada, dan Sasuke akan mengenyahkannya dengan satu sumpalan _headseat_ di telinga seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Dan kembali mencoba tak peduli.

 _Ia tak akan jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang seperti itu, sama sekali tidak akan._

Terus berepetisi di antara nyanyian sopran-alto yang bersahut-sahutan di gendang telinganya.

* * *

 **ii.**

 _"Let's not fall in love."_

Yang selanjutnya terujar di senja hari, dengan bias-bias yang merekah oranye di sekitar dengan begitu indah. Sebuah kertas di tangan dengan tawa kencang yang jauh dari kata tulus dan tatapan mata yang satu tingkat lebih redup dari keangkuhannya. Ada mendung di _emerald_ itu.

"Ternyata, aku tetap tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, ya, Sasuke?"

 _Seharusnya bukan begitu_.

Sasuke menatap kertas miliknya sendiri, yang persis sama dengan milik si gadis. Beasiswa undangan dari Konoha University. Diberikan sekolah untuk satu lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Namun—kali ini tidak hanya satu, sebab sekolah mengumumkan, ada dua lulusan terbaik. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat menahan kejut kecil ketika yang diumumkan adalah namanya dengan nama si gadis merah muda. Bukan, mungkin ia akan lebih senang jika ia kalah saja sekalian, dibanding harus menyanding gelar yang sama dengan sosok menyebalkan yang selalu menguarkan ucapan bahwa ia sainganmu, dan—satu lagi, selalu memeringatkannya akan kalimat taksa; jangan jatuh cinta, jangan jatuh cinta, jangan jatuh cinta _, bullshit_.

"Kita tidak sedang berkompetisi." Sasuke membalas ujaran dengan implikasi geram, rendah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan seseorang. "Berhentilah menggangguku dengan semua omong kosongmu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, manis, dan Sasuke melihat bias-bias senja mengelilinginya di sana—cantik sekali. Kemudian ada distorsi singkat yang mengejutkannya, ketika Sakura masih tersenyum, dan ia kehilangan pikirannya di antara paduan senja dan wajah gadis itu yang penuh rekah itu.

"Lihat, kan? Kau mulai terjebak perkataanmu sendiri, Sasuke."

Setelah itu, senja mengikis dan senyum Sakura ikut lenyap. Ia berbalik dan melangkah lamat-lamat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku ke arahnya.

Sebelum menepuknya satu kali di pundak.

" _Let's not fall in love_ —jangan jatuh cinta padaku, oke?"

Dan presensinya hilang beriringan dengan langit yang menggelap.

Sasuke tersadar.

Dan ia mengumpati senja yang memudar.

* * *

 **iii.**

 _"Let's not fall in love."_

Yang kesekian kali terumbar di antara rumus-rumus dalam kertas binder dan likuid merah-kuning-bening yang punya nama kimia entah apa. Mata tak saling menaut dan Sakura sibuk di pojok lab kampus. Menghitung angka pasti, berkutat pada rumus, dan rambutnya yang merah muda akan jatuh menutupi sebelah matanya dengan sempurna.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan tersadar telah memerhatikan terlalu jauh. Setahun hidup sebagai mahasiswa membuatnya terbiasa dengan wajah itu; yang masih ambisius, yang masih penuh tekad, yang masih ingin selalu mengalahkannya.

Mereka satu jurusan—Kimia, dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya mahasiswi yang akan lebih memilih laboratorium dibandingkan perpustakaan. Ia yang akan datang dengan tas di bahu, binder dipeluk, dan mata menelusup. Onomatope langkahnya _tap tap tap_ halus dan ia hanya akan melirik Sasuke satu kali sebelum akhirnya memilih meja paling pojok dan berkutat dengan buku-bukunya yang entah apa.

Sasuke ke lab karena ia suka suasananya. Dan karena ia tak suka perpustakaan atau kelas yang ramai dengan ocehan sana-sini tentang hal-hal di luar pelajaran. Sakura tak sekelas dengannya, gadis itu berada di kelas B—sedang Sasuke A. Sakura menjadi salah satu yang terpintar di kelasnya, yang akan melangkah penuh percaya diri dengan tugas-tugasnya, dan yang paling sering menolak lelaki dengan alasan konyol: _kau tidak lebih pintar dariku, mundurlah_.

Suatu hari di Rabu sore, Sakura melangkah masuk ke lab tanpa binder di tangan, dan dengan langkah yang dua ketuk lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sasuke yang tengah mengerjakan soal Kimia terapan mengangkat wajah, mencuri pandang pada direksi gadis itu yang mengstagnasikan diri di pojok ruang seperti biasa. Kini, caranya menarik kursi tak sistematis, ia menariknya dengan kaki hingga derit yang terdengar begitu tajam mengganggu indera. Sasuke mengernyit, ada yang salah.

Dan hal itu dikuatkan dengan isakan yang kemudian mendominasi ruangan sepi tersebut.

Sakura menangis, di balik lipatan lengan yang disusunnya, di pojok lab, di antara kebingungan Sasuke akan tindakan yang untuk kemudian harus ia ambil.

Toh, memangnya ia harus apa?

Sakura adalah Sakura dan ia adalah Sasuke. Dikatakan musuh, bahkan gadis itu sendiri yang mengumbar label relasi mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa abai ketika isakan Sakura semakin kuat, mencoba menahan sehingga yang terdengar adalah usaha paling menyakitkan. Dan Sasuke akhirnya menekan dalam-dalam harga dirinya yang Uchiha, yang tak menyukai gadis itu, yang (mungkin) membenci gadis itu, untuk kemudian bangkit dan melangkah gegas menuju pojok lab di mana Sakura berada.

"Keluarlah kalau ke sini hanya untuk menangis."

Suara Sasuke datang seperti tumpahan garam di atas luka, menyayat dan mengiris, perih. Tapi Sakura kemudian menghentikan isakan, mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke dengan tautan _emerald_ yang nyalang seperti biasa. Matanya sembap dan pipinya penuh rona merah. Dan basah. Dan Sasuke terus menahan diri sambil mengepal tangan agar tak mengikuti suara kepalanya yang bodoh, yang bisa saja meninggalkan hal-hal logis dan menuai refleks untuk menyentuh dengan lembut pipi basah itu.

"Keluarlah kalau tak ingin mendengarku menangis," balas Sakura. Suaranya penuh tremor, dan Sasuke takjub. Defensifnya masih ada bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan dalam hati Sasuke, pria itu mengaguminya. Sebab Sakura adalah gadis kuat, sebab ia punya banyak sisi unik di dalam dirinya. "Atau kalau tidak mau … setidaknya bantu aku menghentikan tangisanku."

Dan Sasuke tak perlu memikir sekian jam untuk memilih opsi kedua. Itu terjadi di luar nalar ketika akhirnya tangan yang terkepal itu terbuka, terulur dengan begitu cepat dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura (yang nyatanya begitu kecil) kepada tubuhnya. Ia mendekap dan mendekap. Tak ada waktu untuk terkejut, hingga Sakura lebih memilih menutup matanya yang ingin melebar, menggapai leher Sasuke alih-alih menampar karena telah kurang ajar, dan menenggelamkan wajah di antara harum Sasuke yang ia hirup begitu dekat, untuk pertama kali.

Hangat di bahu Sasuke selaras dengan hangat di rongga dada keduanya. Perlahan, basahnya merembes dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendekap Sakura lebih erat, lebih erat lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Senja hari, lab kimia, dan dekapan;

Sasuke masih bertahan pada satu imperatif _jangan jatuh cinta._

* * *

 **iv.**

 _"Let's not fall in love."_

Yang lainnya datang ketika senja di hari lain dan Sasuke berusaha menatap Sakura dengan kasual sebagaimana biasanya. Pandangan gadis itu telah kembali dan Sasuke sedikit lega. Entah mengapa. Ada hal yang semenjak itu, tak Sasuke mengerti. Ketika oniksnya menatap lebih lama pada _emerald_ yang bersinar kuat, pada bibirnya yang tipis dan semerah delima, pada pipinya yang gembil dan begitu bersih walau tanpa pulasan _make-up,_ pada segalanya ….

Segalanya yang ada pada diri gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, Sasuke?"

Sakura menaut mata, dan memberi pandangan remeh. Jika saja itu bukan Sakura, pasti Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan tatapan merendahkan khas Uchiha yang ia punya. Tapi, tapi, ia tak bisa, _ia tak ingin_ melakukannya. Sehingga alih-alih menanggapi Sasuke hanya akan balik berkutat pada buku kecilnya di genggaman. Melihat lagi rumus-rumus yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala meski tak tahu untuk apa.

Ketika ia masih fokus pada kegiatannya, ada suara langkah yang mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan, menangkap wajah Sakura di sana, di sampingnya.

 _Emerald_ -nya, meredup.

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa apa? Sasuke mengikuti sosok itu yang berstagnasi di sana, masih dengan mulut mengatup walau sangat ingin menanggap. Kenapa apa?

"Kenapa masih membiarkanku mengatakan _jangan jatuh cinta_?"

Mata Sakura berpaling ke pintu lab, rambutnya yang sebahu ikut bergoyang. Sasuke melihat ada tremor di tubuh Sakura, mengosilasinya. Yang tak Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura di sana menggigit bibir, keras-keras. Menahan segala emosi yang entah mengapa menjadi sentimentil.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu.

Sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ada kamuflase di setiap imperatif Sakura yang _jangan jatuh cinta_ , sebagaimana ia tak tahu bahwa Sakura tak hanya sekadar mencari perhatiannya, sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Sakura _tahu_ ada rasa lain yang sejak dulu belum pernah ingin Sasuke akui keberadaannya.

* * *

 **v.**

 _"Let's not fall in love."_

Yang berkali-kali kemudian terucap di antara kemelut lembaran skripsi dan karut-marut bab terakhir. Ada masa ketika mereka terjebak bersama di ruang dosen dan mengumpat dalam hati bersama akan dosen pembimbing yang tak dapat menepati janji hadirnya hari ini. Sakura sudah lebih dulu mendengus keras, menarik perhatian dosen-dosen lain di ruang itu untuk kemudian melengos keluar dari sana. Dan Sasuke—yang masih memiliki martabat sopan-santun hanya mengangguk panut sebelum sedikit menguarkan pandangan minta maaf dan bergegas menyusul Sakura keluar.

"Tidak sopan mendengus seperti itu."

Sasuke mengucap di antara langkah mereka. Jelas sekali, keduanya membawa langkah menuju lab Kimia.

Sakura balas menatapnya, dengan tatapan mencemooh dan bibir yang menyeringai menyebalkan. "Apa pedulimu?"

Sasuke tak mendapat jawaban. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di depan lab dan Sakura merebut kenop untuk membukanya. Gadis itu membawa langkah menuju pojok, melempar keras-keras lembaran bab lima yang seharusnya dikoreksi hari ini, mentapnya seolah ia ingin merobek-robeknya hingga kecil-kecil. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke memilih mendekati, mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman yang tetiba hadir.

"Berhentilah menjadi gadis kurang ajar. Itu memuakkan."

Ada kejut kecil yang terbayang pada netra Sakura. Sakura melepaskan tatapan pada oniks Sasuke yang mulai meremehkan, dan ada bayang kesakitan tersirat di sana.

"Memuakkan, ya?" Sakura tertawa sumbang, tubuhnya maju selangkah, dan Sasuke terpaku tak ingin mundur. "Sama saja denganmu, kalau begitu."

Ada tanya yang terimplikasikan di mata Sasuke, ia tak mengerti ke mana gadis itu kini membawa konversasi. "Apa yang kaubicarakan."

Tubuh Sakura yang kecil, tak berhasil mendominasi, walau dengan keadaan Sasuke terduduk dan gadis itu berdiri. Tangan Sakura statis di sisi tubuhnya, dan Sasuke disereng keinginan untuk menggenggam. Namun, kemudian, otaknya yang logis datang menendang bayangan bodohnya. Sampai situ saja. Dan Sasuke kembali pada wajah Sakura yang masih menantang.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Berhentilah membiarkanku melarangmu jatuh cinta, bodoh."

Di detik ketiga, Sakura mengucapkannya. Ada kejut yang kemudian datang, bersamaan dengan melebarnya oniks di antara desisan kesal Sakura. Sasuke masih terdiam, namun ujaran itu terus membayang. Pada akhirnya, ia tahu bahwa ia _memang memuakkan_.

"Aku menunggu, Sasuke. Tapi, pada akhirnya, kau tak pernah menghentikannya, kan?"

Lab Kimia terasa sesak, Sakura masih berdiri dan Sasuke tak kunjung bangun dari duduknya. Keduanya menatap, di kedua netranya mentransfer sengat-sengat, tapi Sasuke masih tak memiliki verbalisasi untuk diujar. Dan sekali lagi, _ia memang memuakkan_.

"Sejak senja itu, sejak kau menatapku lebih lama, sejak kau memelukku, sejak kau tak pernah lagi membalas ucapanku yang memintamu untuk tak jatuh cinta. Aku menunggu, Sasuke. Menunggu ketika kau menyanggah imperatif absolutku untuk kemudian mengucap sebaliknya, bukan hanya diam bahkan ketika hampir empat tahun kita membagi waktu di lab Kimia."

Hening mendominasi, resonansi pendingin mengisi seluruh sisi, dan Sasuke tetap belum berdiri.

"Katakan sesuatu." Sakura menggigit bibir, netranya menggenang likuid bening, dan Sasuke merasa sesak. "Jangan diam saja."

Sakura tak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi ketika yang Sasuke lakukan adalah bangkit berdiri, maju selangkah untuk kemudian mencondongkan tubuh, menangkap bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

Sore itu, Sasuke menyanggah imperatifnya.

* * *

 **vi.**

 _"Let's not fall in love."_

Yang terakhir, terucap ketika senja di hari lainnya.

Sebab pada awalnya Sasuke tak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu. Yang ia mengerti, setiap lontaran yang Sakura uar tak punya konotasi lebih, dan dangkal. Dan Sasuke tak pernah mengerti arti sebenarnya. Bahwa, itulah cara gadis itu mengatakannya, _bahwa Sakura mencintainya_ , bahwa imperatif _let's not fall in love_ di muka adalah kebohongannya akan tantangan implisit; _ayo, jatuh cintalah, jatuh cinta saja_ yang ia katakan di masa labil seragam putih-abu. Karena semuanya begitu transparan dan buram di saat yang bersamaan, untuk Sasuke. Baginya, tak ada denotatif di setiap ucapan yang ia dengar.

Hingga suatu ketika, senyum Sakura datang seperti musim semi yang terlampau cepat, di senja hari, di balik semburat oranye yang sempurna, ketika mereka berdua saling mendapat satu surat undangan ke Universitas, dan Sasuke menyadarinya; bahwa gadis itu punya senyum indah, dan cantik. Dan diam-diam, ingin ia miliki.

Tapi Sakura terus datang dengan imperatifnya, mengujar seolah ia tak pantas untuk mencintai, dan Sasuke yang terlampau lurus tak bisa menerjemahkan makna lainnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap, hanya bisa diam-diam memendam, hingga akhirnya ia tak menyadari bahwa cintanya pada gadis itu sudah terlampau dalam.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke ingin seperti itu saja; melihatnya, selamanya, tanpa kamuflase apa pun dan tanpa tahanan renjana untuk menyentuh, memeluk, mengecup, mencinta. Sasuke ingin seperti ini saja.

Maka, Sasuke tersenyum, menarik Sakura dan mencuri lagi satu ciuman di bibirnya, sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, hingga Sakura merasakan apa yang ingin pria itu katakan.

Di sela kecupannya, Sasuke menggumam. "Kenapa menyulitkanku dengan selalu melarangku jatuh cinta?"

Sakura mungkin tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab, sebab bibir Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Sasuke tahu. Sasuke selalu tahu.

Sakura bukan gadis kasual yang sering ia temui di sekitar, yang meliriknya genit dengan satu kedipan lama, yang menariknya ke kelas kosong dan memaksanya jatuh cinta; tapi, Sakura punya cara lain, menantangnya dengan _emerald_ yang nyalang dan larangan verbal yang berkali-kali ia ucapkan. Berepetisi melarangnya jatuh cinta di mana Sakura sendiri telah menyadari, bahwa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padanya semenjak lelaki itu tak bisa menyanggahnya.

Dan Sasuke mengerti, begitulah cara Sakura membuatnya jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **vii.**

 _"Let's not fall in love."_

Pada akhirnya, berhenti terucap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 **a/n:** ini muter-muter nggak keruan banget hiks ;_; intinya, seseorang tidak akan melarang orang lain untuk jatuh cinta _kecuali_ ia sudah tahu kalau mereka memang akan saling jatuh cinta.


End file.
